


We've Got Each Other And That's A Lot For Love

by LahraTeigh



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aunt May is dead, M/M, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Peter Quill, Omegas nest, Pete is Peter Quill, Platonic Omega bonding, Protective Peter Quill, and Peter is Peter Parker, just to make it less confusing, omega bonding, parental Peter Quill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Peter Quill joins The Avengers for a mission, And he creates a parental bond with Peter Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a protective/parental Peter Quill fic.

Pete has become protective of ‘little Peter’.

Tony told him it was his Omega instincts recognising the youngest, who was going through a hard time. 

He was lying in bed, his arm draped protectively around the younger super hero who was fast asleep against his chest. 

He sighed, rubbing his cheek lightly over the younger Omega’s.

“Still awake?” A voice whispered in the dark, causing Pete to flinch.

“Steve, sorry I didn’t hear you come in...” he worried his lip, his arms tightening a little more around the other.

Steve smiles sadly.  
“Tony told me that you’ve made a parental bond with him.” 

Pete turned away.  
He knew joining them on this mission was a bad idea...he was in his mid 30s without a Mate or child...

As an Omega, he should have found a Mate and had kids nearly 20 years ago...his instincts were going haywire. 

He found himself doing things an Omega was ‘supposed’ to do. Cooking, cleaning, caring for the pack...doting on the Alphas and bonding with the children.

“I’m sorry...I-I didn’t mean to come into your pack and-“ he started to sit up in a panic, getting too worked up and emotional.

Steve held his hands up.  
“It’s fine. We’re just glad Peter has you here. He was having a hard time adjusting to the pack. Now that his Aunt May is gone, there are no other Omegas to comfort him.” 

Pete sniffled.  
“But he’s your pack member. He’s-he’s-“ he started to panic again. 

Steve sighed, but before he could say anything else, the lift door opened up and Tony stepped out. 

“It’s fine Pete.” Tony said with a smile.  
“We don’t mind-The pack doesn’t mind. We know that Peter needs you. It’s natural instinct for a young Omega to seek out another for comfort, and to deal with the loss of his Aunt, who used to be his head Omega.” 

Pete whined, rubbing Peter’s head with his chin. 

“No ones mad?” He asked quietly.

Steve shook his head.  
“Of course not.” 

Young Peter snuggled in closer to Pete, feeling his distressed pheromones.

The older Omega chuckled, kissing his forehead. 

“We’ll let you get some rest. Good night, Peter Quill.” Steve said, causing Tony to roll his eyes. He gave the Omega a quick wave and pulled Steve into the lift.

“I have a feeling they won’t be able to seperate when it’s time for Quill to leave.” Tony mumbled.  
“They’re both so attached to each other. Think anyone will notice if we keep them?” Tony joked.

Steve sighed, kissing the other Alpha on the forehead.  
“That’s a decision for them to make, Tony.” 

Tony sighed dramatically.  
“You’re no fun.” 

Steve smiled as he watched his Mate walk out of the lift and into their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Pete sat across the dining table, looking to the younger Hero who wasn’t eating, just picking food up with his fork and then dropping it again. 

No one else at the table had noticed...but Pete had.

“Peter.” He said, causing Spider-Man to flinch and look up.

Pete nudged his head towards the living room. 

They both got up. 

“What’s up?” Pete asked the younger Omega. 

Peter sighed.   
“I-I’m... close to getting my heat.” He whispered as he blushed.

Pete nodded, understanding.  
“What’s wrong with that?” He asked.

Peter sighed.  
“I don’t have nesting blankets. And-and I can’t ask anyone to take me to get some....”

“I’ll take you.” Pete said without hesitation.

Peter looked up to him.  
“You will? Seriously?”

Pete nodded.  
“Yeah. Sure. Let’s go.” 

Peter smiled widely as he bounced on his feet. 

They hadn’t even made it to the front door before Tony approached them.

“Where are you two going?” He asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Out.” Pete said. 

“Two Omegas shouldn’t be out this late by themselves.” 

Pete rolled his eyes.  
“I’m Thirty-“

“That doesn’t matter. I’ll come along with you two, we’ll take the car.” Tony walked passed the two and walked out the door.

“Hurry up then.” 

Pete looked down to Peter.  
“Sorry.” He whispered.

Peter shrugged.  
“That’s alright. Let’s go.” He took hold of Pete’s hand as he walked out the door.

Peter was in ‘awe’ and he felt the different fabrics.

He rubbed his face against one of the softest pillows the store had.

He purred. Then blushed.

Pete smiled.   
“Like that one?” He asked, pushing down on the pillow to check the softness himself.

“Oo, that is great!” He mumbled. 

Tony stood back, watching the two Omegas bond over Heat materials. 

He takes note of the wide smile that Peter hasn’t shown in quite some time. 

He smiled to himself. 

“Blankets?” Peter looked to the older Omega with big eyes. 

Pete smiled and pointed to the correct isle. 

Peter ran off. Pete was about to follow when Tony grabbed his arm. 

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

Pete cocked his head slightly. 

“Peter really looks up to you.” Tony mumbled. 

The Omega wasn’t sure how to respond.  
Did Tony think he was trying to replace him? Was Tony angry? Sad? 

“You should catch up with him, he likes to run off.” 

Pete nodded slowly, and followed after the younger Omega. 

“Damn.” Tony mumbled, running a hand through his hair. 

Tony hoped that when It was time for Pete to leave, Peter didn’t go back to how he was when his Aunt May died. 

“C’mon, Mister Stark! Keep up.” Peter laughed, running passed Tony as he dragged Pete by the sleeve to the next item on his list.

Tony smiled softly, walking after them.   
“I’m coming.”


End file.
